La luna sonríe al final del día
by CassandraLys
Summary: Desde que Yaya tuvo que dejar ir a su sol siente que la vida no tiene sentido y ha caído en depresión; mas alguien quiere iluminar su oscuridad... ¿Acaso podrá la luna brilla más que sol? [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]
1. Chapter 1: Inesperada brisa

**N/A:**

1. Strawberry Panic! pertenece a Sakurako Kimino.

2. El relato se encuentra narrado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Yaya Nanto.

3. Las personalidades pueden verse cambiadas un poco, pero en general se mantendrán lo más fiel posible a como se ven en el anime. También se mencionaran ciertos hechos que ocurren en el anime, con su explicación pertinente.

4. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

**Inesperada brisa: **

Hace tiempo atrás había conocido alguien que parecía un ángel, mas el tiempo me demostraría que ese tierno y delicado ser no estaba hecho para mí.

Su calidez y su ternura las sentía como algo sagrado pero aunque deseara algo más; solo me venían envueltas en sincera amistad. Y es que aunque lo quisiera, Amane Ōtori había llegado antes a la vida de Hikari Konohana y nada alteraría ese suceso significativo para el corazón de esas dos; que hoy disfrutaban de ser Etoile*.

La noticia de su elección y el posterior traslado de Hikari a la habitación de Amane, ya que como compañeras en tareas pasarían todo el tiempo juntas, me empujó a una visible depresión.

Aquella depresión me tenía entre dos extremos igual de insoportables, ya que por un lado durante el día me la pasaba de un humor oscuro, tratando a todos con bastante sarcasmo y desprecio. En cambio a la noche, viendo la cama y el escritorio de la izquierda vacíos, rompía a llorar hasta que me quedaba dormida.

Viendo que me volvía un incordio para todos los que se encontraban a mí alrededor, opté por encerrarme en mi cuarto y solo salía a dar los exámenes. Ni siquiera me presentaba en las actividades del escolar.

Mi aislamiento y actitud un tanto infantil no pasó inadvertida para cierta jovencita de pelo rosa y ojos color topacio, que comenzó a irrumpir por las mañanas como si de una brisa se tratara.

—Yaya - Sempai —llamó entrando sin permiso a mi habitación—: Es hora de levantarse, recuerde que como alumna de segundo año debe de dar el ejemplo a las de primero.

—Déjame dormir, Okukawa-chan —respondí tapándome con las cobijas hasta la cabeza y enojada agregué—: Para ejemplo están las Etoile.

—Las Etoile son un ideal al que se desea llegar —comentó mientras tiraba de mis sabanas—; y usted Sempai es el ejemplo más cercano al que se tiende a imitar —Me arrojó el uniforme al tiempo que descorría las cortinas de la ventana haciendo que los potentes rayos del sol iluminaran toda la habitación.

—¿Ejemplo cercano? —susurré para mí mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño para cambiarme.

Al salir del toilette vi que en el marco de la puerta de la alcoba, esperaba Okukawa con expresión seria y decidida a arrastrarme hasta mi salón.

Con un largo suspiro me deje llevar hasta el aula y me sorprendí de cuánto me habían extrañado, al parecer era cierto lo del ejemplo o admiración que generaba en diversas alumnas.

* * *

Aquella escena en mi habitación se repetía cada mañana y se había hecho una costumbre que Tsubomi Okukawa me acompañase al salón de clase. Pero aún no lograba que retomara mí puesto en el coro o que almorzara y cenara adecuadamente; y por supuesto no evitaba que antes de dormir se escaparan de mis ojos lágrimas mudas.

Sin embargo la brisa primaveral de color de los cerezos siguió irrumpiendo en mi cotidianeidad y se las ingenió para colarse en mi curso a la hora del almuerzo.

—Yaya - Sempai, ni se te ocurra escapar —advirtió poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro y tuteándome como era su nueva costumbre—: Es hora del almuerzo y hoy comerás conmigo.

—No tengo ganas, Okukawa-chan —rezongué pero fui arrastrada de todas maneras.

—Debes alimentarte —Me regañó con tono preocupado, cuando llegamos al sitio que había escogido para el almuerzo, y alcanzándome el bento* añadió—; espero te guste.

—Arigatou* —respondí tomando el bento de sus manos y sentándome.

Una vez acomodadas en el césped, descubrí que el lugar escogido no estaba muy lejos de la fuente con la estatua de la Virgen María, en la que me reunía con Hikari a almorzar. Pero a diferencia de aquel lugar este se encontraba más a la sombra, era más fresco y el agua de la fuente se oía como si de un pequeño arroyo se tratase.

De pronto una paz que hacía tiempo no sentía comenzó a envolverme y extrañamente me quede dormida sobre el hombro de Tsubomi.

—Perdón, no fue mi intensión quedarme dormida —Me disculpé a penas desperté de la siesta.

—No te preocupes, es el efecto que ejerce este lugar —expresó con una tierna sonrisa y levantándose agregó—: Es hora de las clases de coro, no voy a pedirte que me acompañes pero me gustaría que de apoco fueras retomando tus actividades con normalidad —Me miró con dulzura—: Tienes mucho potencial para hacer grandes cosas, no te dejes abatir.

A continuación tomó los bento, los guardó en un bolsito y se dirigió hacía la Iglesia en donde practicaba el coro. Mientras se alejaba me detuve en el movimiento que hacía su cadera y me pareció que pretendía seducir con su andar. Pero descarté esa idea al pensar que estaba hablando de Tsubomi, ella gustaba de Hikari no podía estar interesada en mí ¿o sí?.

* * *

Los almuerzos continuaron durante un mes y medio; en el que me recuperé de las horas que pasaba llorando en mi habitación. Ya fuera descansando en el hombro o en el regazo de Tsubomi, o simplemente hablando de cualquier trivialidad se notaba como me iba relajando y recuperando mi habitual alegría.

Un día sin darme cuenta la acompañé hasta la Iglesia pues más que nada quería oírla cantar, ya que me había acostumbrado al cándido sonido de su voz. Sin embargo el encontrarme con Hikari, que venía del brazo de Amane, fue mucho para mí y terminé dando media vuelta encaminándome hacía mi dormitorio.

Ya dentro de mi alcoba rompí en llanto y no me percaté que cierta jovencita, suspicaz y perseverante, me había seguido y logrado colarse dentro de la misma.

—Sí lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas —pronunció suavemente.

—No… estoy... para refranes, Tsubomi - chan —exclamé algo irritada pero sin dejar de llorar y usando su nombre como venía siendo mi costumbre actual.

—No es solo un refrán Yaya - Sempai; es también una filosofía que trato de poner en práctica cada vez que la necesito —alegó rápidamente y sentándose en el borde de mí cama agregó—: O acaso crees que eres la única que ha sufrido por amor.

—Ajá —Me reí irónicamente y añadí con un tono un tanto cruel—; no me hagas reír Tsubomi -chan eres demasiado chica como para entender estas cosas.

—Seré chica pero no tonta —repuso seriamente y añadió algo triste—: También amé a alguien que no me correspondió pero seguí adelante sonriendo, secándome las lagrimas y tratando de ver el lado positivo de lo que me había ocurrido.

—¿Y lo encontraste? —pregunté con cierto cinismo—; digo al lado positivo.

—Sí, hallé una luna que brilla más que cualquier sol —replico sin dar mucha importancia a mi tono socarrón—; aunque temo que aún no se ha dado cuenta del poder interior que posee.

—Que bien, me alegro por ti —Espeté acomodándome en mi cama, no sabía porqué pero el saber que le interesaba alguien me molestaba un poco—: Mas me gustaría que me dejaras sola Tsubomi-chan.

—Bueno ya basta, no puedes seguir así por más tiempo —dictaminó con firmeza en la voz y, levantándose de un salto de la cama, añadió—: Y seré yo quien le ponga un punto final a esta actitud infantil e irresponsable que estas adoptando Yaya-san.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí extraña, pues era la primera vez que me llamaba con el sufijo «san».

—Me refiero a que me mudaré a esta habitación y procuraré que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes —explicó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la alcoba y dejando escapar un suspiro agregó—; o por lo menos un esbozo más decente de lo que eres ahora.

—No te atreverías —gruñí pero Tsubomi ya había salido de la habitación y no me oyó o pretendió no hacerlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos una celadora entró en la recamara anunciando que la señorita Okukawa-san sería mi nueva compañera de cuarto. No podía creer que se hubiese salido con la suya; primero porque no éramos del mismo curso y segundo porque yo era la última persona que ella hubiese querido cerca, ¿o no?. Demasiados dudas y ninguna certeza era lo que rondaba por mi cabeza en esos instantes.

* * *

**N/A:**

1) Etoile: Es una palabra francesa que significa estrella. El sistema Etoile de Astraea Hill (es el complejo estudiantil que compone tres prestigiosos colegios femeninos), es usado en la política interna entre las escuelas y administra las operaciones escolares. El sistema designa a dos Etoile que son elegidas al mismo tiempo y comparten sus delegaciones como un equipo.

2) Bento: Es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa. Viene en cajitas y se suele prepararse en la casa para llevar al trabajo o a la escuela.

3) Arigatou: Gracias en japones.


	2. Chapter 2: Convivencia impuesta

**N/A:**

1. Strawberry Panic! pertenece a Sakurako Kimino.

2. El relato se encuentra narrado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Yaya Nanto.

3. Las personalidades pueden verse cambiadas un poco, pero en general se mantendrán lo más fiel posible a como se ven en el anime. También se mencionaran ciertos hechos que ocurren en el anime, con su explicación pertinente.

4. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

**Convivencia impuesta:**

En un principio me incomodaba verla ocupando el lado que tiempo atrás le había correspondido a Hikari. Pero poco a poco ella fue transformando ese lugar y haciéndolo propio, por lo que verla allí se me hizo natural.

Por las mañanas se levantaba bien temprano, se alistaba en menos de diez minutos y suavemente me despertaba.

—Yaya - Sempai, ya es hora de levantarse —decía acercándose a mi cama y descorriendo un poco las sabanas.

—Tsubomi - chan, déjame cinco minutos más —pedía mientras me daba vuelta para la pared.

—Mira Yaya – Sempai, si no te levantas ahora tendré que usar medidas extremas para sacarte de la cama —Me advertía divertida mientras apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros.

No hacía falta que dijese nada más, a esta altura sabía perfectamente que su tercer llamado sería más bien un arrastre fuera de la cama y una pelea por colocarme ella misma el uniforme. Por lo que un poco obligada pero a la vez un tanto divertida, me terminaba por levantar, asear y dirigirme al salón de clase.

Durante el almuerzo siempre íbamos a ese lugar especial que ella había escogido y yo aprovechaba para hacerle preguntas.

—¿Por qué solo eres amiga de aquellas personas que conociste por medio de Hikari y mío? — inquirí antes de llevarme un onigiri a la boca.

—Quizás porque no me es fácil hacer amigos —respondió dejando de lado su almuerzo y llevando su mirada a algún punto distante—: No todos pueden soportar que les reprenda por no ser responsables o que les recuerde las reglas —suspiró como si recordara algún hecho en particular—: Además mis gustos tampoco me han facilitado las cosas.

—¿Tus gustos? —pregunté bastante intrigada y agregué—; ¿qué hay de raro en ellos?.

—Pus tienden a ser actividades que se disfrutan en solitario —comentó tranquilamente mientras se recostaba contra el árbol—: Escuchar música clásica, leer y escribir no son cosas que haces rodeada de muchas personas ¿no crees?.

—Entiendo, y ¿qué es lo que lees y escribes? —Curioseé mientras la observaba cerrar los ojos en un intento por llenarse de la paz del lugar.

—Leo novelas de aventura y romance, alguna que otra obra de teatro y poemas —anunció con una sonrisa y añadió—: En cuanto a lo que escribo, se trata más bien de pequeños relatos a modo de leyenda y una que otra poesía.

—Wow, eso es impresionante —proclamé emocionada y luego inquirí—: Y ¿le has mostrado a alguien tus producciones?.

—No, pues las chicas de mi curso están en otras cosas —contestó con un dejo de tristeza—; así que además de mis padres, nadie ha leído lo que escribo.

—Eso no es bueno —dije rápidamente—; debes mostrar lo que realizas a alguien más para que puedan darte una visión diferente y enriquezcan tu labor —La observé, sus ojos ahora abiertos miraban el cielo que se podía ver a través de las ramas del árbol—: Después de todo ¿no es algo a lo que te gustaría dedicarte en el futuro?.

—En verdad quisiera ser profesora de literatura —confesó mirándome con sus enormes ojos color topacio—; pero no puedo olvidar que como hija única heredé el negocio familiar.

—Ah, perdón no quise hacerte recordar cosas tristes —Me disculpé de inmediato.

—No es triste, es solo algo que eventualmente sucederá —replicó serenamente—: Además hacerme cargo del «Salón de té - Tienda de dulces»* de la familia, no es tan malo —Rió por alguna broma que recordó—: Y hacer eso no implica que no pueda lograr mi otro sueño, sino que significa que debo hacer un poco más de esfuerzo para llevar a cabo ambas cosas.

—Ahora entiendo porque eres tan madura para tu edad —anuncié con expresión de admiración—; ya tienes claro lo que deseas hacer una vez te gradúes.

—Y acaso ¿tú no? —inquirió evaluando con sus ojos la expresión de mi rostro.

—Bueno tengo alguna idea pero hay cosas que considerar aún —respondí apoyándome en árbol un poco más cerca de ella—: Por un lado está el «Complejo Turístico»* que pertenece a mi familia y que gestionaría junto a mi hermano —Hice una pausa para cerciorarme de que estuviese escuchando y continué—: Y por otro lado me gustaría ser directora vocal o profesora de canto, pero creo que antes debería volver al coro.

—Y no vuelves por Hikari ¿verdad? —preguntó con lo que me pareció un dejo de desilusión o dolor.

—Más bien porque Hikari siempre va al coro con Amane —repuse desviando mi mirada hacia un punto distante.

—Sabes que eso es una tontería ¿no? —Me regañó y sin esperar respuesta expresó—: Tienes un sueño y eso debe ser más importante que un amor no correspondido —Tomó mis manos entre las suyas—: No ocultes tu brillo tan solo por un eclipse.

Dicho eso se dirigió al coro con su andar tan característico, dejándome como encargada de juntar las cajitas de nuestro almuerzo y mil ideas agolpándose en mi mente.

* * *

Almuerzos con charlas como aquella se volvieron muy habituales y con el tiempo me convenció de acercarme nuevamente a donde practicaba el coro.

En un principio solo iba para escucharla cantar a ella, luego pasé a ser apoyo del coro en caso de que faltase algún miembro y después me volví nuevamente en un integrante estable. Eventualmente empecé a tener partes como solista en los actos escolares y al descubrir que esto maravillaba a Tsubomi me esmeré para que se llevara una buena impresión de mi actuación.

También mejoré en mis notas gracias a que me contagié del entusiasmo y dedicación que Okukawa invertía en su estudio. Numerosas noches la encontré dormida en el escritorio y la cubrí con un manta. Aunque sin darme cuenta pasé luego a levantarla con cuidado de la silla y dejarla en la cama bien arropada.

Aquella acción de mi parte me trajo como recompensa que Tsubomi, para que yo no rompiera a llorar, me saludara con un beso en la frente seguido de un «Oyasumi»* susurrado cerca de mi oído.

Al cabo de cinco meses me encontraba totalmente recuperada de mi depresión y comenzaba a sentirme ligeramente atraída por Tsubomi. Cosa que se notaba en las cosquillas que de vez en cuando le hacía, en quedarme dormida sobre su regazo durante los almuerzos, en mirarla más tiempo del debido o en ir juntas de la mano a las prácticas del coro.

Pero un evento no previsto me hizo pensar en esa persona especial que Okukawa tenía y un extraño malestar comenzó a hacerse presente en mí.

Aquel evento estaba relacionado con un par de «cartas de amor» que le fueron llegando durante un buen tiempo.

—¿Qué son estos sobres? —pregunté tomando uno de arriba del escritorio de Tsubomi.

—Cartas de algunas admiradoras —comentó estirándose en su silla.

—¿Admiradoras? —inquirí extrañada—; ¿desde cuándo tienes seguidoras Tsubomi-chan?.

—Ah, creo que se debe a que participé en un concurso literario y llegué a quedar entre los tres primeros lugares del certamen —expresó con una sonrisa.

—Ah, qué bueno —repuse sin demasiado entusiasmo por culpa de las cartas, inquiriendo luego—: Y… ¿piensas conservar las misivas?.

—Por supuesto, ya que no se vería bien que las bote por ahí ¿no crees? —replicó con cierta severidad en la voz.

—Creo que si te disgustan o te incomodan, no deberías guardarlas —proclamé algo enojada soltando en la mesa el sobre que antes había agarrado.

—Y… ¿quien dijo que me disgustaban? —inquirió algo jocosa.

—Ah, ¿entonces te gustan? —Golpeé con el puño la mesa haciendo que los sobres saltaran.

—No todas, pero hay una de alguien que me dedicó unos versos y pues me parece interesante —respondió tranquilamente, mientras volvía a acomodar los sobres.

—Mmm… y ¿le respondiste la carta a la que te dedicó unos versos? —pregunté cerrando mis manos en dos fuertes puños.

—No, aún no —contestó levantándose del escritorio y dirigiéndose a su cama agregó—: Veré como se dan las cosas antes de contestarle.

* * *

Y las cosas empeoraron para mi gusto. Se supo que la chica de la carta se llamaba Maya; quien no conforme con las misivas, se animó a esperar a Tsubomi a la salida de clases o del coro y darle presentes como flores o chocolates.

A aquello se sumó la insistencia de la presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil por hacer que Okukawa se uniera al mismo como secretaria.

—¿Qué hacía la presidenta Tomori en nuestro cuarto? —pregunté en una ocasión, entrando a la habitación.

—Bienvenida Yaya - Sempai —Me saludó mientras tomaba mis libros y los dejaba en el escritorio—: Tomori ha venido a pedirme nuevamente que me una al Concejo Estudiantil.

—Es que acaso no tiene otras cosas que hacer que molestarte para que seas secretaria del Concejo —comenté fastidiada mientras me arrojaba a la cama.

—No entiendo porque te enojas, si es a mí a quien se lo está pidiendo —dijo mientras preparaba un poco de té.

—Pero es que… ¿no te molesta la insistencia? —inquirí girándome para verla mejor.

—No del todo —expresó pensativa y agregó—; creo que su propuesta puede darme créditos extras que se vería bien para el ingreso a la universidad.

—Creo que eres demasiado entusiasta e ingenua y ella se está aprovechando de eso, Tsubomi-chan —gruñí cada vez más exasperada.

—¿Por qué dices esos? —cuestionó mirándome atentamente.

—Porque nadie va al cuarto de una persona para ofrecerle un puesto en el Concejo solo con el fin de otorgar créditos extras —Solté evidentemente molesta y añadí—: Es lógico suponer que ella quiere algo más.

—¿Algo más? —susurró para sí y luego preguntó—; ¿a qué te refieres?.

—Que quizás intenté lo mismo que Maya —Esgrimí lo más entendible que pude.

—No sé a qué viene todo esto —articuló con el semblante serio—; pero una cosa es Maya y otra la presidente Tomori —Se levantó d la silla y se dirigió a la punta de mi cama—: Y en ambos casos la decisión sobre lo que ocurra corre por cuenta mía.

—Tienes razón —afirmé saltando fuera de la cama y añadí—; ni siquiera sé que hago preocupándome por ti. Mejor te quedas con ambas si es lo que deseas.

Una vez dicho esto salí corriendo de la habitación sin rumbo fijo pero con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir en ese momento.

En el fondo no podía comprender del todo por qué me encontraba tan alterada, pero sabía que no podía estar cerca de Tsubomi mientras estuviera en ese estado.

* * *

**N/A: **

1) Salón de té-Tienda de dulces: En el anime y en el manga no se habla mucho de sus familias pero se intuye que son adineradas. En el caso de Tsubomi pareciera que no lleva mucho tiempo de ser una persona rica por lo que creí bueno atribuirle un negocio familiar incipiente, que combinara las dos cosas que más le gusta a ella el té y los dulces.

2) Complejo Turístico: Siguiendo la misma temática que con Tsubomi pero con la diferencia de que parece que Yaya perteneciese a una familia que lleva tiempo siendo de clase alta creí mejor hacerla dueña de un complejo turístico (posada-termas-restaurante-juegos recreativos) que estuviese en auge. Además incluí un hermano para mostrar que el porque ella es fuerte en algunos aspectos.

3) Oyasumi: Significa «buenas noches» en japones.


	3. C3: La luna sonríe al final del día

**N/A:**

1. Strawberry Panic! pertenece a Sakurako Kimino.

2. El relato se encuentra narrado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Yaya Nanto.

3. Las personalidades pueden verse cambiadas un poco, pero en general se mantendrán lo más fiel posible a como se ven en el anime. También se mencionaran ciertos hechos que ocurren en el anime, con su explicación pertinente.

4. **Advertencia:** La segunda parte de este capitulo contiene una escena subida de tono, si son sensibles les recomiendo no leerla. Gracias.

5. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

6. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

**La luna sonríe al final del día:**

La noche fue cayendo y yo terminé dando con el invernadero en donde divisé a Amane con Hikari, que abrazadas estaban regando las rosas.

Lejos de entristecerme más bien la escena me dio algo de envidia, pues ellas se tenían la una a la otra; en cambio ¿yo qué tenía?.

Y fue allí en donde caí en cuenta de que en mi vida tenía una peli rosa con ojos color topacio que había irrumpido mi cotidianidad como una brisa primaveral, e impuesto su presencia a tal grado que se sentía natural compartir mi tiempo con ella.

Sin embargo ahora temía que alguien me pudiese arrebatar su sonrisa, el lugar especial de nuestros almuerzos o el beso de las buenas noches. Incluso albergaba un miedo aún peor y eso era que ese alguien especial; su luna quizás; pudiese abrazarla, besarla o incluso tocarla.

Y el hecho de que todo aquello me disgustara y me doliera, sólo me indicaba que en el último tiempo me había enamorado de ella.

Con este nuevo descubrimiento y con el temor de estar nuevamente amando sin ser amada, me regresé a mi cuarto. A unos pocos pasos de llegar a la habitación, la puerta se abrió y una mano me arrastró hacia dentro.

En el interior una desconocida Tsubomi me empujaba hacia la cama y se colocaba sobre mí, con sus piernas a los costados de mi cintura.

—Me cansé de jugar al gato y el ratón —expuso sujetándome las manos por encima de la cabeza, y sobre mis labios murmuró—: Ahora entenderás porque no les pongo atención a Maya y a la presidente Tomori, más allá de la gratitud y un interés académico.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, rozó suavemente mis labios y luego delicadamente mordió el inferior obligándome a abrir la boca y darle paso a su hábil lengua. El beso se sentía anhelante; como sí hacía tiempo hubiese querido concretarse; y terminó por despertar a mi lengua, que se unió al mismo saboreando y explorando la boca de Tsubomi con igual intensidad y presteza.

—Tú eres la luna que brilla más que el sol ante mis ojos —susurró en mi oído una vez hubo acabado de besarme, liberando de su agarre mis manos.

—¿Soy la que desconoce su poder interior? —inquirí acariciando su cabello.

—Sí Yaya - Sempai, eres la que no se percata del poder interior que tiene ni de lo que provoca en los otros —Volvió a susurrarme en el oído a la vez que me mordía el lóbulo provocando un sordo gemido en mí.

—Se siente bien que esta vez mis sentimientos sean correspondidos —dije levantándome un poco sobre mis brazos para verle el rostro a Tsubomi.

—¿Eso significa que también me quieres? —preguntó con cierta incertidumbre.

—Sí, baka* —afirme acariciándole una mejilla—: Te amo y eres también mi luna preciada —Volví a acortar la distancia entre nosotras y comencé otro beso más profundo y más hambriento que el anterior.

* * *

De aquella noche, en la que nos hemos confesado nuestros sentimientos y nos hemos entregado la una a la otra, ha pasado un año. Y en nuestro aniversario además de una improvisada cena en nuestro cuarto, le regalé este pequeño relato sobre nosotras dos, escrito por mi puño y letra.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Tsubomi abrazándome por la cintura.

—Termino de envolver tu regalo de aniversario —contesté al tiempo que colocaba un moño sobre el paquete de envoltorio.

—Y… se puede saber… ¿de qué se trata el regalo? —inquirió cerca de mi oído—; sabes que me ponen ansiosas las sorpresas.

—Lo sé —comenté girándome dentro del abrazo y añadiendo—: Es un cuaderno con nuestra historia, escrita por mí —Le di un corto beso en los labios—: Como sé que te encanta leer, pensé que sería un buen regalo. Feliz aniversario, espero te guste.

—Sin dudas me encantará, gracias —dijo con una sonrisa que iluminó todo y rompiendo el abrazo recogió algo de su cama—: Feliz aniversario para ti también, espero te agrade tu regalo.

—¿Puedo saber yo también de qué se trata? —pregunté con mi mirada de cachorro, esa que lograba convencerla de cualquier cosa.

—Sí, claro —afirmó conteniendo la risa, y agregó—: Es un libro con las poesías que escribí desde que supe eras mi luna.

—Y… ¿hablas también de nuestros encuentros nocturnos? —inquirí pícaramente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Devolvió la picardía, rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello.

—Que quizás deba ayudarte con la inspiración —susurré en tu oído antes de besar tu cuello.

Suavemente la llevé a la cama pero al momento de caer en ella, Tsubomi se las ingenió para quedar sobre mí. se acercó a mi oreja y mordió mi lóbulo, clara señal de que yo llevaba todas las de perder.

Rápidamente sentí su lengua en mi cuello y no pude más que susurrar su nombre mientras la apretaba más contra mi cuerpo. Volvió luego a mis labios para darme a entender con un beso que todo estaba bien, que aún me amaba tanto como en aquella noche de nuestra primera vez.

Pasó de mi boca al mentón recorriendo todo el camino con besos hasta el valle de mis pechos. Me quitó sin problemas la remera que usaba como pijama y sonrió complacida al descubrir que llevaba lencería de encaje en su color favorito, y pasó rápidamente a quitarme el short para apreciar mejor el conjunto.

—Sin dudas el purpura es tu color —articuló mirándome con deseo y picardía.

—Deja de jugar Tsubomi-chan —La regañé y atrayéndola hacia mí agregué—; o me quedaré con la partida.

—Me temo que eso será imposible, Yaya - Sempai —susurró cerca de mi oído al tiempo que mordía ligeramente mi cuello.

Sin prisas retomó el camino hacia mis pechos, besando y mordiendo sutilmente mi cuello. Detuvo su andar para besar nuevamente mis labios, mientras sus manos se colaban hábilmente por debajo del sostén y comenzaban a masajear mis senos, con movimientos circulares que me hacían suspirar dentro del beso.

Deslizó una de sus manos por mi espalda y desabrochó el brasier, quitándolo con tanta lentitud que aproveché para quitarle la camisa de su pijama y su sostén.

—Qué poca paciencia tienes —exclamó divertida mientras delineaba con sus manos el contorno de mi cintura.

—Es… que… a veces te… tardas mucho, Tsubomi —expresé entrecortadamente.

—Es que quiero que disfrutes plenamente, Yaya —musitó sobre mis labios antes de iniciar un juego con nuestras lenguas.

Sus manos siguieron masajeando mis senos a los que pronto unió su boca. Delicadamente los lamió y besó provocando en mí gemidos que no pude ahogar, mientras sentía como mis pezones se iban volviendo más duros y sensibles a sus caricias y mordidas.

Fue descendiendo con besos hasta mi abdomen y se entretuvo lamiendo y besando alrededor de mi ombligo. Entre tanto sus manos viajaron a mis muslos y con suaves, pero constantes, caricias estimulaban mi cuerpo aumentando mis gemidos y acelerándome la respiración.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí que besaba la parte interna de mi muslo y se llegaba al culotte, en donde con sus dedos delineó el encaje antes de desprenderme de esa prenda. Al instante percibí como su lengua separaba los pliegues de mi intimidad, abriéndose paso hacia mi clítoris; y provocando que una oleada de placer recorriese todo mi ser obligándome aferrarme fuertemente de las sabanas.

—Tsubomi… no creo… poder aguantar… mucho más… ah —expresé jadeante al sentir como los movimientos circulares de su lengua iban aumentando su ritmo.

—(jajaja); espera que falta la mejor parte —alegó entre pícara y maliciosa; introduciendo casi sutilmente dos dedos en mí.

Ayudándose con la lengua, entró y salió con sus dedos una y otra vez haciendo que llegué al orgasmo en un gemido bastante audible. Luego fue deteniendo el vaivén de sus dedos y lentamente los retiró provocándome un suave espasmo que calmó con un beso.

Se separó de mí y se colocó a un costado atrayéndome hacia ella en un abrazo; que buscaba ayudarme a recuperar el aliento.

—¿Te encuentras bien, amor? —preguntó preocupada mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente.

—Nunca me he sentido mejor, mi luna —dije recuperando mi tono habitual de voz, y dedicándole una mirada cómplice añadí—: Pero ahora me toca jugar a mí.

Y comencé a besarla con deseo pero sin prisas; total teníamos toda la noche para disfrutarnos y la certeza de que la luna, sonríe al final del día.

**Fin**


End file.
